A Collection of One-shots
by laya550
Summary: A set of drabbles/one shots centered around Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden
1. A Delightful Delay

This was a prompt on Tumblr from Silverinklett

* * *

"Shit!" What had originally been a red-eye flight for one Levy McGarden was being delayed until the next morning due to some malfunction in the landing gear, leaving her stuck overnight in a nearly deserted airport. Standing at the lone set of vending machines near her gate, Levy was mumbling to herself as she dug through her purse looking for some change, "Of course I don't have anything in here, Lucy must have taken all my quarters when she went to that arcade." Groaning and leaning her head against the machine that was holding all the delicious snacks her stomach was pining for, Levy jumped and nearly screamed when someone tapped her on the shoulder. With a hand over her heart, she immediately turned to the tall, muscular man whom she subsequently deemed to be too beautiful to be human as soon as she laid her eyes upon him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya, Shorty. Here," as he said that the strange man pushed his hand towards her holding several dollar bills, "noticed ya rummagin' through your purse and I figured ya couldn't find any change goin' by the pout on your face."

Levy wasn't sure how but he had red eyes accentuated by piercings all over his face that she just couldn't pull her gaze away from. She realized she had been staring for far longer than socially acceptable when he averted his eyes and his ears burned red. "I- uh, thanks…" As soon as she accepted the money his eyes were back upon her so she decided to turn and get something from the machine, she simply couldn't handle his eyes boring into hers without feeling like she would faint. "Levy by the way, not Shorty."

"Huh?"

"My name. It's Levy not Shorty." The old machine finally relinquished the bag of chips and she sighed, crouching down to pull them from the dispensing slot. Turning around smiling, a grin became plastered to his face and she quirked an eyebrow at him in question "What?"

"Nothin'. The name's Gajeel." As soon as he saw that smile on her face he knew he was hooked. This woman was going to be the death of him and he just had to know every aspect of her life before he died. "Are ya on flight 456, too?"

"Mhm, I'm trying to get back to Magnolia for my friend's wedding that's this weekend." Grabbing her carry-on that was leaning against the side of the machine, Levy moved to sit in one of the many chairs lined up in rows in the middle of the room. "Thanks again for the chips."

"No problem." Without even asking if she minded, he snatched up his own luggage and followed after her. "Your friend wouldn't happen to be Erza Scarlet, would she?"

"Uhh, yea actually. Do you know her?" Sitting in one of the chairs quietly munching on the chips, Gajeel plopped down in the chair right beside her. Although it seemed a little too intimate for complete strangers to be sitting so closely, Levy sure as hell wasn't going to complain.

"Nah, but Simon is a buddy of mine from high school. So what are ya doin' in Crocus?" While he spoke he pulled a water bottle out of a backpack and started to take a swig from it when Levy spoke again.

"Well I just finished my Master's degree in Linguistics at the university so now I'm heading back home." Gajeel nearly choked on his water and began having a coughing fit. Levy burst into giggles at his expense and Gajeel concluded that never in his life would he experience a sound as beautiful as her pealing laughter.

As soon as his throat was clear he spoke, "Your _Master's_?! You hardly look old enough to drink let alone have a Master's degree!"

"I'm 23 I'll have you know, so yes I can drink." She threw a chip at him, which he fumbled with when trying to catch it, to punctuate her statement.

"Still that's young, and linguistics? So how many languages can ya speak?"

"Fluently? Somewhere around 20 or 30, I lost count a long time ago. Enough about me though, why are you in Crocus?" During their conversation, both parties had subconsciously begun to lean into the other, leaving little space between them.

"Actually, this is about all I've seen of the place. I landed here this afternoon after a flight from Bosco, was there visitin' my old man."

Based on the slight grimace that touched his face when he spoke of his father, Levy decided they didn't know each other well enough to open up that door so she opted for changing the subject. "What's waiting in Magnolia?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," he groaned, "I live there for one, and I've got dorky siblings that get in way too much shit to be good for my health."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"Seven, even though we're not technically related we just kinda made a family of our own." With that said Gajeel went into story mode and started telling her hilarious stories of things Natsu or Sting had done just so he could hear the laughter that reminded him of tinkling bells which was accompanied by a shine in her eye that took his breath away.

At some point in the night Levy had the genius idea to pull out a laptop from one of her bags so they could watch a movie. While going through her library, neither could agree on a film until they spotted Pacific Rim. Now they were on the floor, leaning against luggage with the laptop set out in front of them.

An hour later and Levy was asleep with her head in Gajeel's lap. Once he realized she had dropped from exhaustion he closed up the laptop and slid it back into her things. Resigning himself to his fatigue, he let his chin fall to his chest while he ran a hand through Levy's hair and was happy to know it was as soft as it looked. In her sleep, Levy nuzzled her head into his touch and Gajeel was _definitely_ ok with their flight delay.

* * *

Please let me know what you think!


	2. Trapped

Thank you for reading and for the reviews! For the anon that asked if I would do a NaLi one-shot although I find the ship cute I don't feel qualified to write for them and this specific fic is for Gajevy, I'm sorry! Also, I may actually do a part 2 for the airport oneshot but I'm not sure when it would be up IF I do it but I wanted to give everyone some more Gajevy!

* * *

"I still can't believe you. It was a simple mission to find a puppy. A PUPPY, GAJEEL! You're supposed to be the muscle of the group but, nooooooo. You can't even break the door down! Tell me again, what's stopping you from knocking this whole barn to the ground?" Levy adjusted her headband for the umpteenth time since they'd been locked in the cellar of the tiny barn. Being the middle of summer and with no air flow, the cellar was stifling hot thus leaving the mages covered in sweat.

The two had been trapped there for nearly an hour now since Gajeel, with Levy close behind, had chased after the puppy. By some twist of fate, he managed to shut the door hard enough that the wood plank used for barring the entrance had fallen into place.

"I told ya already, Shortstuff. Even with the damn dog, the reward for this isn't gunna cover the costs of repair and I don't feel like payin' out of my own pocket or buildin' it m'self. So, unless YOU want to pay for it, I ain't knockin' it down! 'Sides, you heard Gramps goin' off on Natsu this mornin'. Next complaint letter he gets about one of us tearin' shit down and he's cuttin' off the booze for a month. For the record, I sure as hell ain't lookin' to piss off Cana, or anyone else for that matter." With a huff and eying her up and down, Gajeel plopped onto the hard ground next to Levy who was holding a tiny gray and black Husky in her lap. "We'll just have to wait 'til one of your lapdogs finds us, shouldn't be too far behind. Two fools normally can't leave you alone for ten minutes with me; guess they don't find me _trustworthy_. Not to say they shouldn't, gihi."

Levy sighed in exasperation. "They aren't my lapdogs, they have names you know! Also, you still haven't taken credit or apologized for getting us stuck down here." She completely ignored his last statement and hoped he wouldn't bring up the flushing of her cheeks.

"Oi! I'm not apologizin' for anything, Shrimp." Gajeel glanced at Levy and started grinning like a shit-eating possum; of course she wasn't that lucky. "And don't think that just 'cause it's dark in here that I can't see that blush all over yer face. If ya'd like, I could do somethin' that'd really make ya blush."

Levy threw a scowl at him then promptly turned away, "I'm not blushing, it's just hot in here!" She began to pet the puppy absent-mindedly while grumbling to herself about the heat and a stupid Gajeel.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever helps you sleep at night, Shrimp. On a different note, why the hell is this cellar so damned hot? Aren't they supposed to be cool?" With that statement, Gajeel pulled his tunic off and began using it as a sweat rag.

"Normally, but I'm guessing it has to do with this heat wave and the fact that the door was left wide open." Her blush had finally died down when the tiny pup decided to crawl out of her lap and make its way towards Gajeel.

The puppy sat unmoving at Gajeel's feet causing him to quirk a metal eyebrow at the thing. Gajeel reached out to pet the tiny dog but was hastily bitten and the slew of curses that fell from his mouth startled the puppy, making him frantically scramble back into Levy's lap.

"Gajeel! What did you do to him?!"Whipping her head around, Levy's face was immediately bright red upon seeing his shirtless form.

"All I did was try to pet the damn thing an' he bit me! This is why I like cats!" With his arms across his chest, Gajeel continued to curse under his breath and pout into the darkness.

Levy was extremely grateful for the fact that he was pouting rather than looking at her because there was no hiding her stare or the crimson blush staining her face. That gratefulness didn't last very long when he turned to tell her he was taking a nap and he suddenly had a devilish grin spreading across his features. "What's that look for, Shrimp? Can't handle someone half naked so close to ya?" He poked her on the nose as he leaned closer to her, their breath mingling before she snapped back to her senses and turned away with her back facing him.

She wasn't sure her face could get much redder but it did and she was near sweating profusely just from the extra heat it was causing. "I-uh… It's like I said earlier, it'sjusthotinhere!" She spluttered out her answer, staring at the dog in her lap with tense shoulders.

Sighing and scooting closer to her, Gajeel began rubbing circles into her shoulders. "C'mon, don't be like that, Lev. I'm only teasin'. Now I'm takin' a nap, yer more than welcome to join me and use me as pillow as long as ya don't go blabbing about it to Blondie. Sure as hell if you tell her, Salamander is gonna find out and once that happens the whole guild will find out sooner or later." His hands were now still on her shoulders and he had leant in, pressing his forehead against the guild mark on her left scapula. Sighing, she melted into his touch and hummed contently.

"Fine, but only because I don't have a book with me and there's nothing better to do." Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was sure he could hear it but he said nothing. Gajeel laid down, using his discarded tunic as a small pillow, with one arm under his head and reached the other out towards Levy in invitation. She pulled the puppy out of her lap, setting it on the ground beside her and cuddled up next to Gajeel. She draped an arm over his middle and nestled her head in under his chin. He wrapped his extra arm around her and ran his fingers slowly up and down her side as they fell asleep.

An hour later Jet and Droy, both fuming, were standing in the doorway arguing quietly about who was going to wake them up. They were lucky they had found them at all, the only reason they had was because of the puppy scratching at the door when they walked by in their search. Their arguing was cut short when the puppy decided it was tired of being held by Jet and jumped to the ground and started barking at the two napping mages. Both shot up and once they took in their surroundings and realized the situation they had been caught in, Levy started in with "It's not what it looks like!" while Gajeel just laughed while he draped an arm around Levy's shoulder and said "Not jealous are ya, boys? No? Good, let's go return this damn dog to its owner then!"


	3. Confessing

Again, thank you for the follows/favorites and reviews! Although I would like to continue the Trapped prompt, I don't think I will. Believe it or not I started writing that prompt at New Year's and I don't think I'd be able to continue it in any way.

The prompt for this was: "Imagine your OTP getting into a heated argument and person A accidentally confesses their love for person B out of frustration." Acquired from Imagineyourotp on Tumblr.

* * *

Like most days, Levy was reading at one of the many tables present in the Fairy Tail guild hall when she was joined by the small black Exceed, Lily. So engrossed in her book, she didn't notice his presence and nearly jumped out of her skin when he cleared his throat. "My apologies, Levy. I didn't intend to startle you. How are you this morning?"

"It's no problem, Lily. Kind of my own fault for not paying attention to the world around me." Levy chuckled; marking her page with a bookmark she closed her book. "I'm great, albeit a little tired. I stayed up too late trying to finish a new book I got yesterday. So what's up?"

"Ah, yes. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany Gajeel and me on a mission later this afternoon. The request says there has been a monster terrorizing an outlying village near Oak town." The little Exceed explained.

"Hmm, that sounds interesting. Does anyone have any idea what this monster looks like?" She was definitely looking forward to a mission with Gajeel sans the rest of team Shadow Gear. She loved Jet and Droy to pieces but sometimes they were too overbearing and she just needed a reprieve from them.

"Not a clue, I was hoping you'd be able to help with research if you didn't already have a mission planned with team Shadow Gear." Lily crossed his paws behind his back while rocking back and forth on his heels. "Will you be joining us? I'm sure Gajeel would appreciate the extra company."

Levy hummed while tapping her chin, "I can't think of any plans I might have made with Shadow Gear. Let me just head to Fairy Hills and pack a few thi-"

Neither mage had detected the visibly angry Iron Dragon Slayer behind them until he spoke. "No." His face was pulled down into a scowl and he crossed his arms to further express his distaste for the idea.

Levy was the first to speak out of the two of them despite the indignation that was bubbling up inside of her. "What do you mean 'No'?"

He turned his penetrating gaze to Levy and if she didn't know he was really a giant teddy bear she would have been frightened. "I mean no, yer not comin' with us. This mission's too tough for ya and I ain't babysittin' ya."

Levy just gaped at the tall man, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes until Lily interjected. "Don't be unreasonable and rude, Gajeel. Levy is plenty tough; she was chosen for the S-Class Exam was she not?"

"I don't give a damn, Lil. If I say the Shrimp's not strong enough for the mission then she sure as hell ain't comin' on this mission!"

At this point the group was almost yelling and people around the guild hall had halted their conversations in exchange for listening intently to the argument. Even Cana had ceased the drinking competition she was having with Juvia; whom was clearly losing. Levy made a few hall patrons jump when she slammed her hands on the table to hoist herself up from the bench she was seated at. "If you didn't want me to go on this mission with you, you didn't have to be such an ass about it! I already know I'm not strong in the same sense as everyone else without you pointing it out, you- you scrap heap!" Gathering up her things, she pushed past Gajeel and began making her way towards the guild's library when she stopped and turned to face the man once again. "Sometimes I wonder why I fell in love with you in the first place!"

Before anyone could register what Levy had said, she was already gone from the room which was completely silent except for a choking Cana. "Mira! You owe me ten thousand jewels!"

Gajeel was frozen in place, staring at the hallway that Levy had disappeared into, with wide eyes and a face free of any trace of the anger that had previously graced it. He was pulled from his stupor when Mira gave him a quick jab to his ribs, with a smile plastered to her face and a voice full of malice she said, "If you don't go after her right now I'm going to tell Erza about how you've been outside Fairy Hills every night for the past month, m'kay?"

Gajeel paled and took off at a jog towards the library leaving Mira behind with Lily. The Exceed just shook his head fondly at the thought of his friend. "He really is a boorish lout, isn't he? Ah well, I guess I owe Cana ten thousand jewels as well then. I really didn't anticipate her to be the one to confess first."

Levy sat in a farthest corner of the library with her back against a bookshelf; although there was an open book in her lap, she hadn't read a single word on the page thanks to the tears clouding her vision. "Gah! Why is he so infuriating?! Stupid Gajeel with his stupid nicknames and stupid piercings; who the fuck has studs for eyebrows!?" She slammed her book closed and threw it to the wayside, which she immediately regretted but was too enraged to care at the moment. She then drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, leaning her forehead against them.

Levy didn't even raise her head when the door to the room opened, creaking as it went. She figured it was Mira or Cana coming to comfort her. She was surprised when the thud of heavy boots resonated throughout the library, what piqued her curiosity even more was the fact that said boots were swiftly making their way towards her.

Gajeel stopped in front of her and gently nudged her foot with the tip of a boot but she only withdrew into herself more. Sighing and rubbing a hand down his features, he sat next to her, trying to think of how to apologize. He raised an arm to wrap around her shoulders to pull her into a hug but his attempt was in vain as she cringed away from him. "Twenty points to Gajeel Redfox for making weak, little Levy McGarden cry, congratulations. I don't have anything else to say to you Gajeel and I don't particularly care for getting my flaws thrown in my face again so if you would just leave, I'd appreciate that."

He groaned. "I wasn't tryin' to make ya cry, Levy… Look, I'm sorry. I don't really have an excuse for how I acted out there. I'm an ass an' I don't know why I got so pissed when Lily invited ya. I just- I don't think I'd be able to handle it if ya got hurt or worse…" He stared at her, just wishing she would reply or give him some kind of idea that she was listening to what he had said. Still no response so he kept talking. "It's not like I don't think yer strong, I know ya are. It's just, I love ya, Lev and Mira was thinkin' about upgrading that request to S-Class so I didn't want to hafta worry about ya." Although the dragon slayer couldn't see it, a grin had blossomed on Levy's face at his declaration. "C'mon Lev, say somethin'. I'm sorry I made ya cry," he whined.

She turned her head so her cheek was resting upon her knees and Gajeel frowned at the puffy state of her eyes. "Do you really mean it?"

His brow furrowed at her question. "Mean what?" As soon as the words left his mouth it occurred to him what he had admitted. With wide, frantic eyes and a face matching the color of his eyes he stumbled over his words. "Oh, uhm… Uhh, would it bother ya if I said yes?"

Levy burst into laughter and all she could manage in means of an answer was a shake of her head. Releasing her legs from her grasp and leaning her head against his arm, she grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers with his as well as giving a chaste kiss to the back of his hand.

"Do ya really think my piercings are stupid?" She didn't have to see his face to know he was pouting and she chuckled.

"Heard that, did you?" She rubbed her thumb over one of his knuckles and smiled. "No I don't, I was just mad. I love them actually, I'm not sure I could imagine you without them."

"Good because I wasn't lookin' forward to getting' rid of 'em for ya."

"I don't believe you; you wouldn't get rid of them. Would you?" She gave him the most incredulous look at that.

"If ya asked me to I would in a heartbeat. Since ya said how much you love 'em though, yer stuck with 'em." Rather than his normal 'gihi" a deep chuckle reverberated through his chest and Levy decided she loved that about him too.

"Ok, but if you did… What about your eyebrows? Do you even have real ones?" She reached up with her free hand to poke and prod at the bare space around the studs on his brow.

"Oi! Don't make fun of my eyebrows!" Levy's bell-like laughter echoed in the large room while she stood up, trying to pull him with her. Once he was on his feet, she grabbed her bag and the book she had tossed. They slowly strolled hand in hand back towards the main hall. "I'll give the mission request back to Mira and later we can take one for translating or somethin'."

Right before they entered the hall, Gajeel stopped and cupped Levy's face in his hands. Kissing her passionately, he left her dazed and breathless before he grabbed her hand again and sauntered into the room.

It took a few moments but Levy finally regained her senses. "Not to say I didn't enjoy it but what was that about?"

"Oi, Alberona! You owe me fifty thousand jewels!" Several jaws hit the floor as he said this and Cana looked ready to blow a gasket.

"That's not fair, Redfox! You heard that bet just now so I don't owe you shit!"

It didn't take long for the guild hall to return to normal despite the new couple sitting together at the bar.


End file.
